


【拉二咕哒+银女博】逃脱（上）

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	【拉二咕哒+银女博】逃脱（上）

逃脱

狭小的KTV包厢内，橙发和棕发的少女盯着对方的脸，面面相觑。  
桌上摆放着没有不含酒精的调配饮料，巨大的电视屏幕上放映着的是当红少女偶像“Sora酱”的新曲MV，互明互暗的光线伴随着带有些许杂音的歌曲伴奏在房间内闪烁着。  
两个人看上去都是20出头的年纪，东亚人的面孔，相貌也都并不出挑。棕发的那边看上去似乎身材更为高挑大方一些，而橙发的少女却是一目了然地可爱型的，脖子上挂着带有香蕉图案的口罩，嘴巴怯怯地埋在红色的围巾里，朝四周环视了一圈，似乎在戒备着什么。  
无论怎么看都只像是女大学生间的日常约会，但只要稍微看向她们的脸——也许仅仅只用注意到橙发少女那几乎是皇族标志的那双纯正的金色眼睛，就能立刻明白，现在这里的场景如果被什么新闻媒体发现，立刻就能连续上一个星期头条——当然在此之前，可能先会被上面的大人物压下去就是了。  
不——这么说也不准确——因为坐在这里的少女们，已经是在这个帝国中相当的“大人物”了。

“不用太担心，这里…嗯，在您来之前我已经好好检查过了。没有窃听器什么的。我在嫁给恩希欧迪斯是专门负责罗德家安保和医疗的，这点反侦察能力我还是有的。”  
首先打破沉默的是棕发的少女，虽然不说话的时候她似乎看上去有几分阴沉，但只要一开口，她就肉眼可见地变得开朗了起来，她语带安慰地微笑道，温和的声音好像有着能使人心情平稳的特殊魔力。  
“恩希欧迪斯？”  
听到这个并不那么熟悉的名字，橙发的少女疑惑地皱起了眉头，然后恍然大悟地稍稍抬高了声线。  
“喔…是银灰对吧，博士小姐您的丈夫。喀兰希瓦艾什家的那个…抱歉，我对这些不是很熟悉。”

两人口中的这些名字和家族都是在这个国家中无人不晓无人不知的。  
埃普特帝国，是如今大陆上跨越亚非欧版块，国境线自北非直到远东地区巨大独裁君主制帝国。至西元2419年的现在，距今已经有了近1000年的统治历史。然而，自上世纪六十年代，第八王朝最后的皇帝霍伦没有留下合法继承人，并将王位禅让给帝国将军拉美西斯一世，这一行为引起了国内各种势力的强烈不满。拉美西斯一世登基后，王权影响力迅速下跌，为了巩固统治，新皇不得不同意了部分地区的自治，并同意贵族议会参与国事决策。这一决定虽然一时间笼络了民心，但也使拥有土地与军队的大贵族与领主一时间势力喧宾夺主，直至今日已经产生了大面积的军阀割据。虽然名义上帝国与军队还是全部属于王室所有，但实则已经形成了王室、贵族议会与法院、军阀，三权鼎立的状况。  
棕发少女，便是如今中亚地区的大军阀，恩希欧迪斯·希瓦艾什，也就是别名“银灰”的男人的夫人，博士。  
虽然名字有些奇怪，但她的确是姓“博”名“士”，出身远东大陆的平民。她毕业于帝国理工大学，随后进入帝国皇家医学院硕博班进修学习，虽然不至于被称作天才，但也是头脑相当不错的优等生，名副其实的”博士”。在一次酒会上她与大军阀银灰相遇，并从此与他坠入爱河，以平民的身份成为了军阀夫人。结婚后博士没有改姓，并且两人在公共场合总是成双入对，还被杂志偷拍到不少恩爱场景，有结婚纪念日两人在高级酒店共进烛光晚餐的，有两人在小雨天打着一把伞十指相扣在大街上约会的，甚至连银灰路过用品店往里面多看了一眼都成了SNS的话题。平时不苟言笑的大军阀在妻子面前显得格外温柔体贴，好几次都被看到他在公开宴会上把外套披在穿着单薄旗袍的博士身上——这些内容，无论在哪本政治八卦的杂志上都能轻而易举地找到。  
平民嫁入军阀豪门，又深受丈夫的宠爱，可谓麻雀飞上枝头的典范——但事实上又是怎样呢？——如果她真的是如同那些报道中一样的天选一般的幸福女人的话，她现在也不会坐在这里了。

“其实我和我的丈夫是政治联姻。结婚这两年，其实没有发生过实际关系…诶…你怎么了？”  
“噗…咳咳…不…没事，就是、有点意外。”  
博士的话刚说了一半，坐在她对面正默默往嘴里吸着饮料的橙发少女差点没有被喉咙里的水呛到——显而易见，她也深受某些流言所荼毒。  
“你不就是平民吗？”  
“大体是的。但这个有点其他的，稍后我会为您说明的。嗯…嘛。就是觉得我们可能会比较相似，才冒昧联系您的。”  
她一边说着，一边把拟好的离婚协议书放在了对面的少女面前，她草草滴扫了一眼，上面写着两个人的名字和简单的情况的说明，财产分割得更是相当地简单易懂——即使是净身出户，博士也希望和丈夫恩希欧迪斯·希瓦艾什离婚，但男方签名的那一栏却还是空白的。  
“喔喔，没想到您和罗德家还有这一层关系啊…这样的话是会很不安，而且你不想把罗德家当牺牲品吧。…所以您想要离婚，但是被银灰拒绝了？”  
“嗯，也不是说拒绝，他没有明确的答复，但是一直在拖延问题。…然后我想到根据帝国婚姻法32条，即使是离婚诉讼被法院驳回，皇室也有权根据情况判定婚姻无效。我之前打听过，贵族法院中有恩希欧迪斯的势力，打官司的话一定会因为证据不足失败的。但如果有您作证，说不定我可以成功离婚。”  
“嗯——我其实并不懂这方面的事，但如果您可以帮我一个忙的话，倒可以试试。还有，可能您有有一些误解，我们的情况也许…没有那么像。”

橙发的少女露出了一个略显憔悴的苦笑。  
比起作为军阀夫人的博士而言，她的身份更为高贵——帝国皇帝奥兹曼迪亚斯的正妻，藤丸立香，藤丸皇后。  
即使是经常在电视上见到她的相貌，但博士第一次见到立香的时候还是微微有点吃惊。她看上去的年纪比她想象得还要年轻，失去平日里那精致的妆容与那标志性光彩照人的笑容，她看上去简直与放学路上的女高中生没什么差别——这一点，和天生就拥有神明般英俊的相貌，她的丈夫，皇帝奥兹曼迪亚斯大相径庭。  
说是正妻，但实际上奥兹曼迪亚斯并没有按照帝国法律那样娶四个妻子，至始至终都只有立香一个妻子——然而，反而是这一点让当今新皇的目的甚至性取向一直被质疑。  
原因很简单，因为奥兹曼迪亚斯和立香是同父异母的亲兄妹。  
虽然至今为止并没有在公开场合中刻意提到，但这件事在国民里早已是公开的秘密了——毕竟当年藤丸立香的生母可是把这件事闹得沸沸扬扬的，即使皇室最后还是把这件事压下去了，但封民之口甚于防川，想让这件事在众人的记忆中删除根本上是不可能的。  
关于奥兹曼迪亚斯为何要迎娶自己亲妹妹的理由到处都能看到分析，甚至在他登基初期还有专门的节目做过这个专题。结果无非都大同小异，因为即使是私生女，藤丸立香在法律上也有着继承权——为了将所有的财产都纳入手中，这对兄妹才因此结婚，是不用细想都显而易见的政略联姻。  
并且近几年，好像就是要证明这点一样，皇后藤丸立香提出的利于女性婚姻，女性财产继承的法案全部被驳回，完全被自己丈夫的势力所压制，奥兹曼迪亚斯还反反复复和不同地人穿出了绯闻，皇室书记官尼托克莉丝，皇室财务官克里奥佩特拉，皇室侍卫长阿拉什，甚至听说还和乌鲁克大贵族吉尔伽美什春风一度。  
“可怜的牺牲品”。  
这是坊间一般对皇后藤丸立香的印象，同样深陷无爱婚姻窘境的博士对于这样的她产生了相当的共鸣，因此便利用了罗德家家主，同样也是她挚友阿米娅的关系联系上了她，一方面是的确想要请她帮忙，一方面，也是想交识这个与自己同病相怜的女人——因此，她并不是很理解立香话中“情况不同”的意思。

“那个，说我们不像，是什么意思呢？”  
“这个…”  
立香叹了口气，沉默地思考了一会，似乎在考虑是否要将事情说出来。同时博士也在打量着立香的身体——紧接着她意外地发现，在她遮掩住脖颈的围巾之下，似乎有一片不寻常的淤青。  
“难道是家暴？”  
“不…这个倒不算。嗯…该怎么说呢…”  
“啊、难道是…”  
毕竟是受过专业教育的医学生，在排除掉一个可能性之后，她立刻想到了另一种原因。她手放在桌子上，愣愣地看着对方撇开眼神的微妙的表情，将脱口而出的话生生咽了下去。  
——不会吧  
——这可是兄妹啊…  
——等等，是出轨…？  
——不会吧，皇后出轨这么大的事情…不过话说回来奥兹曼迪亚斯王据说也有很多情人…  
“嘛…总之，不说我的事。先讲一下你那边的详情吧。”  
立香窘迫地轻咳了两声，把博士从混乱的状况好歹是拉了回来。她红着脸道了声歉，思索了几秒钟后，还是决定将自己的情况全盘向对方托出——不知道为什么，虽然是第一次见面，但她莫名觉得眼前的这位帝国皇后是值得自己信任的。

“嗯，那我就大概讲一下吧。大概……”  
博士习惯性地看了看表，现在的时间是下午一点，在晚餐前他们还有充足的时间聊天，“可能稍稍有点长喔？”

想起来当时的事情，博士多少还是有些感慨。  
那时候的她刚刚大学毕业，在领到双证的那个晚上，她跟着一干好友前去酒吧庆祝——而其中就有罗德家的家主，阿米娅。  
虽然是平民出身，但博士一家人从祖辈开始便供职于大贵族罗德家。罗德家是首都中最大的亲王派大贵族，地位显赫。博士比阿米娅大约年长半轮，既是姐姐也是挚友，两人一同长大，关系情同家人。  
在毕业之后便进入罗德家接替父亲的工作早已是板上钉钉的事情，八年前老家主去世后，8岁的阿米娅便接替了家主的位置，年纪尚小的她自然不能担起如此重担，虽然内外都有总管凯尔希所照应，但是罗德家的影响力还是在近几年急剧下滑，再加上贵族派的排挤，每次凯尔希从议会回来都脾气大得不行，有时候还会将气撒在博士身上。

“你怎么搞的啊！让这么小的孩子做这种事！你这个大人能不能负点责任？！”  
凯尔希每次看到阿米娅在工作中过劳或受伤都会这么斥责博士，对年轻家主过剩的保护欲与工作生活中愈加沉重的压力让她变得更日渐敏感与焦虑——也许这一点只要她活着一天就无论如何都改变不了。博士能做的，仅仅就是在毕业后尽快回到罗德家辅佐阿米娅，直至她成人为止。

“…我也不是小孩子啦，博士不用太担心我，我也有我自己的考虑，绝对——会好好保护好罗德家的。”  
在酒吧里坐了一会，大家都喝得有点上头，只有未成年只能喝果汁的阿米娅精神状态还不错，她吮吸了一口杯中的饮料，像往常一样精神满满地对博士提出的关于罗德家在议会立场的问题作出了回答，“之前闹出的那件事，希瓦艾什家一起帮忙把事情压下去了，时候的事后清扫也会更轻松一些吧…”  
“咦？诶…？等等，希瓦艾什家是那个希瓦艾什吗？那可是贵族派的大军阀啊，为什么要帮我们？”  
喝了好几杯酒，本来有几分醉意昏昏欲睡的博士猛然清醒了过来，因为惊讶甚至声音都不自然地扬高了几度，引来周围一群人的侧目。  
“嘘…”  
阿米娅连忙拍了拍她的手臂，提醒她小声一点，然后面带歉意地朝旁边的人解释道，“抱、抱歉，她好像醉了，今天先到这里可以吗？我想先把她带回去。”

希瓦艾什家帮助罗德家当然不是免费的——阿米娅作为家主和对方签订了协议，包括经济、政治、军队相关的所有互助——甚至家主间的联姻也被计算在了其中。  
希瓦艾什家本来是全国用有着全国最大军队，甚至一度威胁到皇室的大贵族家庭与军火商，但因为各种争斗的原因，在十多年又遭遇了陷害，家族成员各奔东西，遭遇了甚至在罗德家之上的分裂危机。虽然在大少爷恩希欧迪斯留学回国后，强行夺回了被分割的土地与财产，情况有了很大改善，但比起全盛期还是虚弱了不少。因此，作为贵族派的希瓦艾什家找上亲王派的罗德家是相当明智的抉择，无论是条款还是诉求都是合情合理的，甚至从某种意义上更有利与罗德家。博士对着他们的合约看了一整夜也没有发现任何问题——然而，这并不能让她安心下来。  
没有问题就是最大的问题——无论怎么看，希尔艾什家的家主都不是个头脑简单的家伙，不如说与之相反，从他报复摧毁掉的人的数量上来看，这个人——可谓是深不可测，绝对不能招惹上的存在。  
不可以把阿米娅交给这种人，即使是为了罗德家，将唯一的家主，还是16的少女推入这种火坑实在是过于危险了——对于凯尔希也有同感，得知此事的她又是当场大发雷霆，然后整日整夜地思考对策——然而无论怎么样，她都无法从协议中找出任何能使她作废的要素。

“…这个协议，无论怎么样都不可以另作讨论吗？”

即使具体的谈话内容已经记不太清，博士还是清楚地记得出自见到银灰时候的样子。  
因为实在是无法认同让年轻的挚友就这卷进各个家族间的利益争斗中，在凯尔希的帮助下，博士辗转私下联系上了希尔艾什家的家主，恩希欧迪斯，也就是中亚的军火商与大贵族，“银灰”。  
一个极具领袖气质的高大男人——这是博士对他的第一印象，他穿着有些厚重的白色风衣，看起来比她想象得要年轻一些，银色的柔软发丝与端正的相貌也给她留下了不错的第一观感。

见面的地点约在了某个预约制的会所，光线昏暗的高级包厢内只有博士和银灰两人——但她也知道，只要自己做出任何危险的举动，站在外面希尔艾什家的保镖就会一涌而入——那也许就不是吃几颗枪子儿那么简单的事了。

“…当然不可以。所有的条例都是最开始谈好的事，不是吗？”  
银灰轻笑了一声——但他的眼睛里却是丝毫没有笑意，博士无法从他的任何细微的表情与动作之中读出他的情绪——甚至不明白他接受自己这次的邀约到底意义何在。  
“可是，对您来说，和阿米娅结婚并不是必要的啊，她的年纪实在是太小了，罗德家实际上现在也并不是由她一人控制的，这一点您应该也有了解吧。”  
“当然是有必要的。结婚这一点。你也懂的吧，一纸合约实际上并没有什么约束力，总不能真的我们两边的军队冲突吧。不过就如你所说的，她的年纪是很小，罗德家也并不止她一个人。说到底，我只想要一个留在身边的人质…当然如果能通过婚姻改善一下我的形象也是不错的…如果能满足这一点，谁都可以。”  
男人掐灭了手上的雪茄，轻轻地将脸靠向坐在对面的博士，露出了晦暗不明的微笑，“比如说，包括你。”

“…所以说，您们就这样结婚了？”  
“嗯…是的。我们签过婚前协议，双方除了在人前，私底下不履行夫妻的义务。只是同盟者的关系而已。”  
“是这样啊…”立香疑惑地侧过了头，“不过，既然有签这种协议，怎么现在还会有财产分割的问题呢？”  
“这个…”  
想起这件事，博士脸上复杂的表情又加重了几分，“当时忘记这条了，他也没有提过。即使有婚前财产的问题，他和我结婚后的那点共同财产都够我吃一辈子了。我也想过他是不是忘了…可能她就是因为这点才不想和我离婚？但怎么说，他都不像会在这种地方出差错的人。”  
“原来还有这种事…”  
立香摆正了身体，表情认真地对向了对方棕色的眸子，“那么，请告诉我，您想和他离婚的具体理由，到底是什么？”  
“因为…”  
博士的眼神闪烁了一下，然后同样坐直了身体看向对方，“我好像爱上他了。”  
“……果然如此啊。在这种关系里，先动心的，不就意味着败北吗？”  
“是的。而且我最近发现恩希欧迪斯似乎对罗德家也开始有了什么动作。既然我并不能起到约束他的作用，那我留在他的身边是毫无意义的。不如说是平添痛苦吧。这场婚姻的本意是让阿米娅能够平静安全地长大，如果反而因为和他走得太近而被看穿一些东西对罗德家造成不利，完全是本末倒置。而且我相信这个男人也做得出来。”  
“嗯…”立香盯着她看了一会，然后露出了了然的笑容，“…考虑到这个地步，你难道没有留恋吗？”  
“说没有一定是骗人的。但是这种都无所谓了。”  
“这么说我还真是有点羡慕您呢。”  
“诶？”  
面对不明所以的博士，立香表情复杂地闭上了眼睛，然后又缓缓地睁开，“我的故事的话，可能就，比三流小说里的情节还要无趣和曲折了。不过，如果您能听下去的话，也请一定要帮帮我逃离这里。”  
“我想要离开这个国家，无论是用偷渡还是诈骗，或者是任何可能的办法。不能再这么下去了，绝不能。”

如果说回忆起和丈夫过去的事情，博士还能面露怀念的话，那么立香就是连去回想奥兹曼迪亚斯的事都感到有点生理不适。  
想要逃走。  
必须要逃走。  
但是迄今为止，所有的逃亡计划无一例外地全部失败，每次反反复复肉体与心理上的调教与惩罚让她甚至连作为人基本的道德观和价值观几欲崩毁。  
但是只要有那个人在的话。  
无论如何都还想要逃离这里，无论如何都还想要见他一面——

立香出生在远东地区一条繁华花街的娼馆里。她的母亲是这座城市中著名的蜘蛛女郎，虽然并没有美到令人惊艳，但却依旧有无数的男人跪拜在她的裙底，并心甘情愿地为她死去。  
而这次，她找到了一个大猎物——来到这里私下进行秘密工作的帝国皇帝。  
她从未失手过，而这次也一样，至高无上的皇帝大人如同她所算计的那样落入了她的陷阱，她也成功地怀上了她的孩子，并且直到他离开这座城市，回到了首都之后，才梨花带雨地送去了消息。

皇室如她所料地掀起了轩然大波。那时候皇帝的正妻刚刚去世，生下长子的侧妃即使母凭子贵受宠多年也还未上位。本来就处在相当不稳定的状态。皇帝又另外在外有了私生子——这可能从根本上会动摇当时王储奥兹曼迪亚斯的地位，毕竟在宪法上，在正妻所生的嫡子去世的情况下，其他所有儿子，包括私生子都有着同等继承权。  
这件事很快就在全国传得沸沸扬扬，甚至有媒体猜测甚至可能会因此修改皇室继承的宪法——但令所有人都没有想到的是，这场闹剧在还没有开始的时候就彻底结束了。  
因为查证胎儿性别的医院误诊，自认为能控制好一切的蜘蛛女郎，怀上的却是一个女儿。  
没有继承权的、女儿。  
她们母女遭到了残酷的报复，社会舆论也一片哗然，紧接着被皇室彻底掌控。之前被女人欺骗过的男人们忽然全部站出来指责她的多情与恶毒，从此她被赶出了娼馆，亲戚与家人也没人敢收留她们，从此过上了居无定所颠沛流离的生活。  
立香十岁前的记忆，全部都是关于穷困与饥饿的。她的母亲虽然在最开始也有哭闹，也有将责任全部推到年幼的她的身上，但她更多的时间还是在反省自己，到后来更是像个好妈妈一样，把找到的好东西都先给立香，并且教会了她基础的知识与道德观，陪伴着她度过了整个童年时光。  
然而，立香最后对自己母亲的记忆，却是她误食剧毒品，穿着一身单薄的补丁外套，惨死在寒冬中的场景。即使是落魄潦倒到这个地步，母亲也一直相当在意自己的外表，根本无法想象这样的人会双目圆瞪着，口吐白沫，像只腐烂的鲤鱼一般躺在那里。  
时至今日，她都在怀疑母亲的死因是否真的是个意外。因为在她去世的第三天，皇室就派人她接回了宫中——当然不会是以公主，而是以人道主义救助远方亲戚的名义——然而，她是皇帝私生女这件事可谓是在全国无人不知无人不晓的。  
她成了没有归宿，类似幽灵的存在。在硕大的皇宫中没有一个朋友，不是主人，甚至不是仆人，仅仅只是暂时居住在这里的客人。父亲与她并不亲近，继母的皇后更是瞧她不顺眼，对她相当冷淡——更糟糕的是，在14岁后的生日不久，她还遭到了同父异母的养兄，奥兹曼迪亚斯的侵犯与控制。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯是皇帝的长子，帝国的王储，爱民如子深谋远虑，一直收到诸多王权派贵族与政治家的期待。但在立香眼里，他可以说是最差的哥哥。  
最开始立香还没有那么惧怕自己的这个出身高贵的兄长。比她大六岁的他一直就像她的亲近长辈一样，在被父亲无视，后母嫌恶的情况下，奥兹曼迪亚斯并没有对她表现出负面情绪，虽然态度一直高高在上相当傲慢，但还是帮助她解决了很多难题，将她送入了皇室学校读书，压制了一些贵族女生对她的霸凌，甚至因为他格外的宠爱，不少家中的仆人也对她另眼相看，这使她的日子好过了不少。  
第一次察觉到男人对自己有超出亲情爱感情的是在他的成人祭后，那天奥兹曼迪亚斯似乎是喝了不少的酒，跌跌撞撞地回到了皇室别墅之中，见他眼色迷离，甚至有些站不稳的立香连忙扶住了他的手，拖拽着把他往自己的卧室带，没想到刚刚进入房间的大门，自己就被男人强壮的身体狠狠地摁在了床上。  
“立香、立香…”  
她最亲爱的哥哥一边无疑是地念叨着她的名字，一边在她裸露的锁骨上啃咬着。奥兹曼迪亚斯的女性关系相当复杂，立香知道的他的情人都超过了二位数，甚至还有一位美丽的首都大贵族家的小姐作为他的未婚妻，因此立香在这之前并没有任何防备，也被这突如其来的袭击吓得不敢动弹。  
但那天晚上，男人最终并没有对她做什么，一切都好像没有发生一样，醒来的时候她换上了干净的衣服，睡回了自己的床上，奥兹曼迪亚斯还是以老样子的态度斥责她的学习与功课，然后在她取得了不错成绩时摸摸她的脑袋，往她的手里放上一颗糖。  
立香也逐渐放松了心情，有时候还会误会这一切会不会都只是梦——但是，在某个情人节的下午，事情还是发生了。

“小姐，笑得这么高兴，今天是有什么好事情吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈…毕竟是情人节啊，我要试试看去表白哦～”  
那天的立香买了一大箱巧克力原料搬进了皇宫的厨房，她给所有照顾自己的朋友与亲长都准备了巧克力——并且也想趁着在毕业的最后关头，向她暗恋已久的学长，亚瑟·潘德拉贡告白。  
亚瑟并不是什么等闲之辈——不如说皇室学校中自然是没有什么简单的人物，他是帝国相邻岛国国王乌瑟的独生子，自然也是卡美洛的摄政王子。无论他的长相还是声音简直就是完美诠释了“白马王子”这个词，光彩照人得令人炫目，同样也是学校无数女学生梦中情人。  
立香和亚瑟关系一直走得很近，两人维持着朋友的关系，虽然对他抱有好感，但因为身份的原因，她一直没有勇气告白——但是最近因为奥兹曼迪亚斯在学校中的操作，立香最近也逐渐变得有人气起来，她思来想去，最终还是决定在春假以前像他告白。

“…喔？立香，在做巧克力吗？”  
因为做得太过专心，不知不觉已经到了晚上。平时情人节都在外面与情人度过的奥兹曼迪亚斯不知为何在今天晚上回了家，他靠在厨房的门框上，看着少女正在忙着制作的那块心形的精致的巧克力，心情似乎不错。  
“是啊！…啊！哥哥！欢迎回来！”  
因为之后奥兹曼迪亚斯刻意的规避，立香几乎已经忘记了那天晚上发生的事情，两人的关系又变得像普通兄妹那样友好。她擦了擦脸上了汗，然后指向了旁边桌子上一大片友情巧克力中最大的一块，“…哥哥也有份喔！那个，是专门给你的？”  
“……”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯没有回答，笑容逐渐消失在了脸上。他眯起了金色的眼睛，声音中都似乎带有冷冽，“那你现在在给谁做巧克力？”  
“啊…这个！没事…嘿嘿，是我的小秘密啦——”  
“…嗯，是吗…嗯，哈哈哈…”

立香从来没有见过那么愤怒的哥哥，他身上散发着的低气压似乎都快要让她无法呼吸。她没有胆量再去回忆那天到底发生了什么，无论是身体还是心都受到了严重的摧残和侵犯，监禁，洗脑，暴力，心理控制，有时候立香都会产生自己和哥哥做这种事是否本来就是理所当然的事情，唯一能支撑他的，只有亚瑟对着自己笑脸。  
但是后来亚瑟也回国了。他和他王妃婚后恩爱的新闻在国内大肆报告，奥兹曼迪亚斯并没有阻止她看关于这些的新闻，只是搂着她颤抖的腰，在看到他正脸出现的时候嗤笑了一声。

说到这里，立香忍不住捂住了脸，“后来我一直都想逃走，我想再去见亚瑟一面。但是…无论怎么做都会抓回来…每次都…真的很可怕。他说要和我结婚的时候我也很害怕，要被全国都知道兄妹之间…这种事…但是他和我说没有人会相信的，而且…这可能是最后的机会了…”  
“因为，皇帝的正妻，皇后，在法律上是可以和皇帝有同等权力，也许你可以有自己的势力逃走吧。”  
“嗯…”  
“但是，如你所知，我的权力在不断被剥夺，所有的法案都无法通过，这次我还是偷偷从皇宫里翻墙出来的。我的所有一举一动都会被随时随地报告给他。想着可能最后又会被关起来…而且，搞不好还要生下乱lun的孩子…我就…”  
意料之外的曲折故事让博士的心情也变得有点沉重，所有安慰的话都哽在喉中，一时间居然说不出来——但令她自己都感到恐惧的是，她居然也莫名有点羡慕眼前的少女。  
因为无论如何，她都被她的丈夫深刻地爱着。  
她拍了拍立香的胳膊，长叹了一口气，“…没关系，我尽力，看看能不能帮你偷渡到卡美洛去…但是这之后……”  
“没关系。我只想再看看亚瑟，然后，去哪里都可以。你别看我这样，我小时候，可是再恶劣都能活下去的喔？”  
“那么…”  
“嗯，定下来吧，你的事情我也会想想办法的。”

一周后 深夜 皇室别墅多功能会议室

“…喔，想不到，军阀里还有你这种人。还真是让余刮目相看啊。”  
“我这边才是，虽然大概也能猜到你是怎么样的人，但要肃清军阀这种事，还真是出人意料啊。”

枕着手臂，懒懒散散地靠在房间正中央的沙发上微笑着的，是这栋别墅——乃至帝国的主人，奥兹曼迪亚斯。而叠着腿，丝毫看不出尊敬模样地坐在他对面的，正是北亚的大军阀，恩希欧迪斯。  
两人约在这时候见面自然是有着不可告人的秘密——毕竟贵族侧的军阀靠近皇室，大概整个政坛都会因此动摇吧。  
但也正在奥兹曼迪亚斯抬起手，想要说出进一步的提议，大厅沉重的房门忽然被人推来了。

“怎么来这个时候，余不是说了无论什么事情都不要进来的吗？”  
“奥兹曼迪亚斯大人，我和你接下来说的事情，你千万不要慌。”  
“余是谁，余可是皇帝，怎么可能会慌。”  
“…立香大人、立香，好像在早上出宫了…！因为不知道怎么回事监控设备被人修改过，至今才被发现！现在好像也不见了！”  
“什么…？！”  
“哈哈哈，是你的那个妹妹吗，这还真是…”  
“啧…那家伙…该死，够了，这有什么好笑的。”  
“不，我只是想到了高兴的事…”  
“什么事？”  
“对…对，好吧，其实我老婆怀孕了。”

与此同时，另一边希瓦艾什家的保镖也从花园中神色慌张地举着手机冲了进来。  
“老板…刚才夫人也发来了消息，并且还有寄到您公寓里的法院传单。她要和您…起诉离婚！”

tbc


End file.
